


A Little About Me

by SilentSlayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Meet the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/pseuds/SilentSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I am tired and bored tonight and don't feel like writing any fics. So instead I will share with every one a little bit about me personally</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little About Me

This was probably a terrible idea but I'm going to do it anyways.

For everyone who doesn't talk to me on a regular basis, my name is SilentSlayer. Well my name is really Holliday (yes like the Spymaster in Thief though my name isn't Christy). I have had the pen name Silentslayer for a long time and it's kinda stuck. As most of you know I am slightly psycho, and very honest. I live in Texas and I'm in my 20s.

Of course I enjoying writing fics about Dragon Age:Inquisition. I love video games, have since I was a little kid. (Original Nintendo FTW!) I play everything from RPGs to FPS to pretty much anything. I'm slightly obsessed with Black Ops Zombies. I had not written in many years but recently got back into it because I missed it. 

I am married and have a one year old daughter who I call my tiny distraction demon. My husband actually doesn't know I write so I usually stay up to do my fics after he goes to bed. I am a nurse and work during the week. I have worked ER and Psych but now I do Hospice. 

My other passions include hunting, fishing, riding 4 wheelers, anything to do with the wild, and my greatest obsession: Reptiles! I have 5 snakes currently and a bearded dragon I recently rescued from a bad situation. I travel all over the US for shows and educational events to support others in my hobby. I am into pets as well as natives. I grew up on a farm with lots of animals and I guess i never stopped that love.  

So basically I am one busy active person but I try to update regularly (I know I need to work on HIRH. I'm letting everyone down there)

Also my BFFs on AO3 are MayaMelissa, Eternal_garbage_of_a_spotless_mind, Emeraldfrog3, Lilkjay, and Marika_Haliwell. They write awesome stuff you should go check it out! They also put up with my insanity 

Anyways, if anyone actually reads this then thank you for taking the time. Just thought I would let everyone know a little more about me

 

Much Love,

 

SS


End file.
